Soul of Light, Legacy of Fear
by TempestXtreme
Summary: In which Phoenix meets Xellos, the gang meets Kyle, a goddess named Lizzie...and Phoenix's father!
1. In which Phoenix meets Xellos

Soul of Light, Legacy of Fear 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. Lashana and Telca are real people and thus own themselves, and Lashana owns Tvashtar, Kadrith, and the three dragons. Their Harem belongs to whoever created them.**

**Chapter One – In which Phoenix meets Xellos…and Xellos meets Kyle. Ouch!**

Phoenix smiled as she stepped out of her portal, followed by a man with light brown hair, dark green eyes, and a handsome face. He stood at a height of 5'11, was built like a tank, and looked like he could probably tear one in half, too. He wore dark brown pants, matching boots, and matching fighting gloves. He wore a dark brown cloak, but otherwise went without a top for his own personal reasons. Phoenix turned and looked up at him, smiling.

"Well," she said. "I guess you're going to meet your sister's friends."

The man shrugged and looked at the palace. "This place is as big as Angelheart Castle," he said. "I'm sensing some strange powers in there…"

"That's probably Lashana and Telca," Phoenix said, shrugging. "Lashana is the Chaos Knight, and Telca is the Avatar of Gaia."

"They appear to be in a battle," the man said. "Their powers are flaring."

"Probably training," Phoenix said casually. "If they were in a battle, they'd be out here I think. They wouldn't want to demolish the palace."

The man smirked. "Of course not. This place would cost a fortune to rebuild."

"Let's get inside," Phoenix said. "I'll introduce you to Lashana, Telca, and the Guys."

"Alright," the man said, following Phoenix to the deck doors that lead to the kitchen. Phoenix opened the door and peaked inside.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anybody here?"

Kenshin popped up from behind the counter. "Oh, hello Phoenix-dono," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kyle. Kyle, this is Kenshin," Phoenix said, nodding to the man. "He wanted to meet Lashana and Telca. Where are they?"

Kenshin pointed in the general direction of the Danger Room. "In the Danger Room, training with Kadrith and Tvashtar."

"Ah, that's why I could feel their powers flaring," Kyle said. "I thought it was a little odd. Nice to meet you, Kenshin."

He began to walk out of the kitchen, but was stopped when Xellos popped in, grinning at him. "Well, hello there!" he said. "And who might you two be?"

Phoenix took one look at Xellos and narrowed her eyes. "What's a Mazoku doing here?" she said coldly, instinctively activating her Wraith Blade. Xellos' eyes opened wide at the sight of the ethereal weapon. He knew what it was, and what it could do to an Astral Being like him. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xellos said, waggling his finger at Phoenix. "But you didn't answer my question. Who are you two, hmmm?"

Phoenix raised the Wraith Blade higher. "None of your business," she said, her tone icy. Kyle was looking at Xellos, eyebrow raised.

"What is this creature?" he said. "I don't like the look of him."

Xellos grinned at Kyle, floating in front of him and eyeing him with open eyes. "My, you are a big man," he said, grinning perversely. Kyle snarled and slammed a fist into the Mazoku's face, sending him back a good six feet. 

"Arigato!" Xellos grinned. "Do that again!"

Kyle reached behind him, to his belt, and attached a pair of claws to his fists. "How about I gut you instead?" he said. Xellos' grin widened.

"That sounds like fun!" he said, teleporting close enough to Kyle so that their noses almost touched. Kyle snarled, an aura of Chi surrounding him. 

Phoenix backed away, glancing at Kenshin. "Duck. This is about to get ugly," she said, knowing full well what was about to happen. 

Kyle raised his claws, and thirty seconds later; Xellos was in pieces on the kitchen floor. 

"Are all Mazoku so easily slain?" Kyle said, detaching his claws and putting them back onto his belt. 

"If he's who I think he is, then he's masochistic and immortal," Phoenix deadpanned. "Kenshin, was that Xellos?"

Kenshin nodded, a little dumbfounded. This Kyle person reminded him of Sanosuke for some reason. "Uh, yes, that's Xellos," he managed to say at length. Kyle kicked at a hand that was trying to grab his leg.

"Well, if he comes near me again, I'll do more than just slice him apart," he said. "I'll use the Crimson Fist on him."

Phoenix shuddered. She remembered what the last person who had pissed Kyle off to the point of receiving the Crimson Fist Technique had looked like…after they had managed to pry him out of the granite cliff face, that is. He had lived, but had yet to come out of his coma.

"Kyle," she said, banishing her Wraith Blade. "Don't do the Crimson Fist to Xellos. At least not in any place where people eat, OK?"

"All right, all right," Kyle said, looking down at the body parts as they started to move towards each other. "Well, what do you know? He IS immortal. And a sucker for punishment too, I bet."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Kyle winced at the sheer volume of the screech. Then he looked up to see two women: one was obviously either an elf or half-elf, judging from the ears, and the other woman was the one that screeched. She appeared human, but Kyle could see that she wasn't – those slightly pointed ears reminded him of a Dark Elf, though he doubted that she was related to any type of elf. Judging from the volume of her voice, she was probably part Banshee. 

"Uh, hi," he said. "You must be Lashana and Telca."

Telca blinked at Kyle. "Um, hello. Who are you?" she said. Phoenix chuckled and waved at her. 

"Don't worry," she said cheerfully. "He's with me. His name is Kyle Angelheart. He's Becca's brother, and he, um, met _that_."

She pointed to the small mound of…something that was attempting to become Xellos again. "I didn't know that the General-Priest of Zelas Metallium lived here. If I did, I would've come with a Campfire Songs CD and a portable CD player."

The mound-that-would-be-Xellos shuddered. Lashana snickered, and looked at Kyle.

"You bear a strong resemblance to Becca," she said. "Nice to meet you, Kyle."

 Kyle nodded and shook her hand, then Telca's. "Same here," he said. "Rebecca always talks about you two. I figured I'd come and meet you myself, to see if what she says is true. Are you two really all that insane?"

The two sorceresses grinned. "You bet!" Lashana said. "What has Rebecca been up to lately?"

Kyle shrugged. "Studying her spells and training students," he said. "Phoenix over here is her favourite it seems. They spend almost all of their time together, even when they're not training."

Phoenix giggled. "Well, Becca is a really nice person. I like being around her," she said. 

By now, Xellos had reformed, and was floating there, looking at Phoenix closely. He smirked to himself as he felt the feelings that she was trying so hard to suppress: dark feelings of guilt and a longing to be accepted despite of what she had done in the past. 

Xellos grinned. "My, my," he said. "Such tasty feelings you have, Phoenix-chan."

Phoenix glared at him. "Don't you dare feed off me," she said. Xellos smirked and fully opened his eyes to look her. 

"Mmm…anger. Such a tasty emotion…" 

Phoenix gritted her teeth. "I'm warning you, Xellos," she said, summoning her Wraith Blade. "The last Mazoku to try and feed off of me is still recovering."

Xellos' eyes went wide from shock, and then he closed them again, grinning. "Ah, I see. You're the little girl that Loriana ran into a month ago. Yes, she is still trying to recover from your little…meeting. That Wraith Blade of yours is dangerous. Are you sure you can handle its power?"

"XELLOS! STOP THAT!!"

Xellos winced. "Hai, Knight-sama," he said, teleporting away. Lashana sighed and looked at Phoenix.

"Sorry about that," she said. Phoenix banished her Wraith Blade and shrugged. 

"Nothing to worry about," she said. "I've run into Mazoku before, and I've dealt with them every time."

"Hey, Lashana," Telca said. "Isn't Loriana that Mazoku that works for Zelas?"

"Hey, that's right," Lashana said. "She is."

Phoenix blinked and looked at them. "You've met that demon wolf?" she asked. "Idiotic woman tried to get a rise out of me so that she could get a good meal. What she _got _was a taste of my Wraith Blade."

Kyle chuckled. "Ah, yes. I remember hearing Rebecca say something about that weapon of yours being particularly harmful to astral beings like Mazoku. Something about how it strikes at the very core of their astral forms and just about kills weaker Mazoku in a single hit."

"Yeah, but that demon wolf I ran into was obviously one of the Higher Mazoku. She survived the attack, though I'm not surprised she's still out of commission," Phoenix replied. "But enough talk about Mazoku and Wraith Blades! How about we show Kyle around the palace?"

Lashana glanced at Telca, who shrugged. "Sure," Telca said. "C'mon, Kyle. We'll show you around."

Phoenix watched as Kyle followed Telca out of the room, followed by Lashana and Kenshin.

Then, she went to the nearest seat, sat down, and stared into space, her mind wandering again.


	2. And Just to add to the Insanity

Chapter Two – And just to add to the insanity… 

While Phoenix was thinking, and while Kyle was being given the guided tour of the palace, a bright pink portal flashed to life 50 feet above the roof of the palace. Out of said portal fell a woman with bright pink hair, violet eyes, wearing a pink tunic, pink pants, pink boots, and pink gloves. She had a large axe on her back. Said pink-haired woman fell flat on her face on the roof, stood up, and giggled. 

"Oopsie, guess I miscalculated the height of that big shiny portal-thingy!" she said, walking to the edge of the roof, tripping over her bootlace (which had come undone sometime before), and fell – face first – to the ground below. 

She got out of the small crater she made, and looked around, giggling again. "Oops. Hey, I wonder where I am?"

Stopping briefly to tie her bootlace, she walked into the palace, right past Phoenix (who didn't even notice her because she was still really deep in thought), and out into the hallway, stopping and staring at the size of it.

"Oooh…so big!" she said, looking at the ceiling. "So high too!"

She spotted the stairs, and walked up them just as Kyle walked out of the Game Room with Lashana and Telca. 

"This is a nice place," he said. 

Then he felt…something weird. "Do you guys feel that?" he said. "It's coming from up-"

And then Xellos teleported, screaming, behind Lashana. "Hide me!!"

Lashana yelped and backed away from Xellos. "What now?!" she said. 

"Xelly-sama! Where aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrreeeeeee yooooouuuuuuuuu?"

The pink-haired woman skipped down the stairs, spotted Xellos, and grinned. "There you are! What's wrong, Xelly-sama? Aren't you glad to see me?"

She grinned in a psychotic manner, and then she noticed Lashana and Telca.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, waving at them. "Do you know Xelly-sama? Hey, why's your aura merged with the Chaos? Are you the Chaos Knight? I didn't know that L-sama had a new Knight! Ooooh…and you are the Gaia Avatar!!"

Kyle, who had been silent, spoke up. "…LIZZIE?!"

The woman blinked and looked at Kyle. "Kyle-sama!" she said cheerfully. "Wow, you've grown!"

Lashana and Telca blinked, looked at Lizzie, and blinked again. Eventually, Lashana found her voice. 

"Kyle? Do you know her?" she asked, keeping one eye on Lizzie while she spoke. 

"She's the Goddess of the Colour Pink," Kyle deadpanned.

"She's _WHAT?!?!_"

*-*-*-*

An hour later, after Kyle's ears had stopped ringing, he was in the library with Lashana, Telca, Tvashtar, Kadrith, Phoenix, and Lizzie. Although Lizzie seemed far more interested in some of the books than what they were talking about. 

"Why is there a Goddess for the Colour Pink?" Telca asked. "That makes no sense!"

Kyle shrugged. "Lizzie's very existence makes no sense," he said. "Apparently, she was sealed away by the other gods because she was too powerful. That, and she was insane at the time."

"What? She's not insane now?" Lashana said, watching as Lizzie fell off the shelf ladder for the fifteenth time in five minutes. 

"Uh, no," Kyle said. "When she WAS insane, she took the form of a girl obsessed with Pink Bunnies. She usually ended up turning anything and everything into a Pink Rabbit for a day."

"That's the Lizzie I remember," Xellos said, eyeing Lizzie warily. "She even turned ME into a rabbit once. It wasn't a pleasant experience."

Telca snickered. "She turned you into a rabbit? I wish I had seen THAT," she said. Xellos shuddered, glad that Lizzie was too preoccupied with trying to read a book of spells upside down to hear Telca.

"Don't give her any ideas," Xellos deadpanned. 

Lizzie had figured out that reading a book upside down wasn't a good idea, and turned it the right way up and began to read through a few spells. 

A minute later, a Ra-Tilt spell hit Xellos. "Oops," Lizzie said, looking at Xellos' twitching form. "Sorry, Xelly-sama!"

Lashana and Telca looked at Xellos, and laughed. Kyle snickered, while Phoenix seemed lost in her thoughts again. 

Xellos was _not _amused, and when he recovered, he teleported away. Lizzie blinked.

"Where'd he go?" she said, putting the book back on the shelf and wandering off to find the Mazoku. Kyle watched her leave.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him," he said. "Almost."

"Hey, as long as she keeps Xellos out of our hair, she can bug him as much as she wants to," Telca said, smirking. 

"Something's coming," Tvashtar said. "Something powerful…"

Phoenix looked outside, the blood draining from her face. "No…"

"Phoenix? What's wrong?" Telca said. 

"I-I know who's coming," Phoenix said quietly. Kyle looked outside, into the distance. 

"It's him," he said. "Dark Storm…"

"Who?"

"My father," Phoenix said, looking at them both. "A powerful and very evil warrior."

Lashana and Telca exchanged looks.

"Oh Lords, not _again_!" Lashana said, throwing her hands into the air. "Why can't these psychos just leave us alone?!"

"Um, my father's not a psycho," Phoenix said. "He's a sociopath. There's a difference. A psychopath is completely insane, with no knowledge of right or wrong. A sociopath knows the difference between right and wrong…he just doesn't care."

"Thanks for that bit of info," Telca muttered, reaching into a portal and pulling out her axe. "How long until he gets here?"

"I'm guessing a few minutes," Kyle said. "We have to prepare – a battle is inevitable."

"Wonderful," Lashana muttered, pulling her sword out of a portal.


	3. Raging Darknessand a startling revelatio...

Chapter Three – Raging Darkness…and a startling revelation. 

**Notes:**

Lashana - *demented grin* Lizzie is a character from an RPG I'm running. And, no, there is no Goddess of Neon Green. Although there might be a Goddess of Twinkies in the works ^_~

***-*-*-***

A few minutes later, a black portal flashed to life in the front yard. Out of the portal, a tall man with silver-gold-streaked black hair, one dark blue eye, and one black cybernetic eye, and one cybernetic right arm, wearing a black trench coat, a black vest, black jeans, black boots, and black gloves, walked out of it. His face was horribly scarred from countless battles, and his face was twisted into a sneer as he felt his daughter's power nearby. 

_If you can call that pitiful signature 'power', _he thought. _Hmmm…Chaos and Life, too? Not mere priests, either…could they be Avatars? _

Smirking, he let his power rise to let the people in this dimension know that their doom had come. 

"Hear me! I am Death, I am Destruction! I am Dark Storm, and today, I'll be your Black Executioner!"

*-*-*

Inside the kitchen, Tvashtar was staring outside. "Such a terrible darkness," he said. "Ugh…"

"Quite tasty," Xellos smirked. "VERY tasty, in fact!"

Phoenix was white as a sheet. She was scared of him, that much was obvious. 

"I don't want to face him, not again," she said. "I can't…not again…"

And then Dark Storm called out his 'greeting'. Lashana blinked.

"Full of himself, isn't he?" she said. 

"Talks a lot too," Telca muttered. "Well, shall we?"

"Might as well," Lashana said, glancing at Phoenix. "Poor girl, she's scared out of her mind!"

Telca looked at Phoenix, nodded. "I know," she said. "We have to get rid of him fast."

"No!" Phoenix shook her head. "He's too powerful…he'll kill you!"

Lashana's expression darkened. "No, he won't," she said. "Tvashtar, I might need your help."

Her Guardian nodded and summoned his weapon. "I'll fight 'till the end," he said. "You know that."

Lashana hoped it wouldn't come to that, though she could feel that this…Dark Storm was powerful. 

They walked out on the deck. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Lashana yelled. "You can't just – YIKES!"

She ducked to avoid a Rune Flare. _Oooh…I've known this guy for one minute and already I don't like him…_

__

She stood up and glared at him. "What was that for?!"

"I don't like Elves," Dark Storm said, smirking. "They annoy me. Always going on about how we must respect life and shit like that. The way I see it – the more life there is, the more life must be taken. Now move aside and let me get my daughter."

Xellos appeared next to him. "You've got a point," he said, opening his eyes to fully look at him. "However, you cannot take _these _lives so easily."

He slammed his staff into Dark Storm's head. Dark Storm growled and cocked an arm back, slamming his fist into the Mazoku's face with enough force to send him flying backwards, landing in the pool. 

"I hate Mazoku even more," he spat. "They annoy me too. They go about killing all wrong. It should be drawn out. That way, you can enjoy the screams for longer."

"You monster!" Lashana said, her aura flaring. "What kind of demon are you?!"

Dark Storm laughed. "None at all, Elf," he said. "I am far worse than any demon you'll ever face. I am the Black Executioner, granted the power to destroy anybody that stands in my way!"

He vanished from sight, and a second later, he was in front of Lashana, leering at her.

"Hi," he said, and slammed his fist into her gut, doubling her over. Then he grabbed her and threw her off of the deck. She landed on her side and rolled a few times before coming to a halt.

"LASHANA!"

Tvashtar growled and swung his double-bladed staff at Dark Storm. He smirked and dodged, kicking the Draconid in the gut before upper cutting him. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, heard Telca's warcry, and turned to face her, grabbing her axe between his hands as she swung it down at him. He smirked at her.

"Nice try, bitch," he said. "But not good enough."

He threw her onto the lawn, where she slammed into Lashana as the Elf was getting to her feet.

Dark Storm heard Kadrith's roar, stepped to the side, grabbed his tail, and swung him with ease to slam into Tvashtar as the other Guardian was about to attack again. The newly arrived Blackwargreymon knocked him forward as he charged him from behind, but recovered in time to duck the Digimon's claws. 

"A Digimon? Well, well, well…" 

Dark Storm gathered energy into his fist and slammed it into Black's armour, shattering it and winding the Digimon long enough for him to grab him and slam him into the ground, creating a crater.

"BLACKWARGREYMON! THAT DOES IT!! _AVATAR UNLEASHED!!_"

Dark Storm stared in shock as Lashana transformed – white hair turning gold, blue eyes turning gold as spines erupted from her forearms. Her fangs became sharper, and her ears became more pronounced as her nails turned into talons. Her aura had turned pure gold and was raging around her. 

"Well, well, well," Dark Storm said. "I thought I – OOF!"

Lashana had rushed him and slammed her fist into his gut, doubling the man over. He smirked and raised his cybernetic arm, slamming his fist down onto her back. She was slammed into the ground, but didn't stay down. She rolled away, got to her feet, and pulled her sword from a portal. Snarling, she charged him again, swinging her blade toward his head.

Dark Storm pulled a blade seemingly from nowhere and blocked her attack. His blade was pure black, with one edge serrated and the other one smooth but very, very sharp. Demon wings adorned the cross guard, and the handle was designed to be held with two hands, but Dark Storm held it easily in one. 

"So the sorceress knows how to use a sword," Dark Storm said, seemingly amused by the prospect. He pushed her back, and immediately charging her and slicing his blade down. Lashana raised her right arm to deflect the attack, stabbing at him with her sword at the same time. Dark Storm grabbed the blade with his right hand, squeezing it until it snapped! Lashana blinked at the hilt she held in her hand.

_What the fuck!? How can he be so strong?!_

She had other things to worry about now, though, like the fact that Dark Storm's blade was gathering energy. She looked at it, and realized a very important fact.

_His sword is enchanted! Damn!_

She backed away, dropping the broken hilt, and summoning a Ragna Blade as she did so. _He's easily as powerful as I am, _she thought. _I'll have to go all out if I'm going to defeat him. _

Dark Storm smirked, raised the blade, and swung it down, sending a blast of energy at the Elf. Lashana deflected it with the Ragna Blade, and ran at him, swinging down at him with all of her strength. He easily blocked the move, and sparks flew as the two blades met. 

That's when Lashana saw the gold-black aura around Dark Storm's blade. _It's been imbued with the Chaos! How did he get a hold of a sword like this!?_

Dark Storm smirked. "You recognise the aura around my Chaotic Soul I see," he said. "Ironically, it was given to me by a Chaos Knight who was also a powerful sorceress. Her name was Serinica."

In the background, Tvashtar gasped at the same time that Lashana did.

"Y-you _knew _that bitch!?" she said, her anger fuelling her strength and allowing her to push Dark Storm back. Dark Storm chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I knew her. I happened to be the one that gave her tips on how to torture her pet more efficiently."

In the background, Tvashtar growled lowly, his aura beginning to flare. 

"Y-you **_MONSTER!!!_**" Lashana screamed, her aura flaring again. "Her 'pet' is my Blood-Pact Brother and Guardian!!"

Dark Storm laughed. "Oh, please. That creature is nothing more than an animal to be used and then thrown away. I'd do the same as Serinica if I became the Chaos Knight."

Lashana snarled and summoned all of her strength, pushing Dark Storm back and breaking the lock that their weapons had engaged. She was about to attack him again, but Tvashtar, roaring in rage, sped by her, slamming into Dark Storm with incredible force. 

He flew backwards a good five feet, landing on his back with a grunt. He stood up just as Tvashtar came at him again, kicking him hard in the face, sending him to his back again. 

Dark Storm stood up, wiped the blood from his mouth. "Ah, you must be Tvashtar," he smirked. "You look every bit the animal that Serinica said you were."

Tvashtar snarled, ran at Dark Storm again, and slammed his fist into his face before picking him up by the throat.

"It's because of you that I suffered," he said. "Because of you, I went through fifty years of pure _hell_!"

Dark Storm chuckled. "You make it sound as though I should care," he said. "It seems as though I've lost his battle. Goodbye, Animal."

He vanished in a flash of darkness, and seconds later, a black portal opening seconds later. He vanished into it, closing it behind him before anybody could follow him. After he was gone, Tvashtar roared in rage, slammed his fist into the ground hard enough to crack it. Lashana, reverting back to her Elven form, walked over to her Guardian, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tvashtar, it's all right," she said. "Nobody will be able to hurt you again. I promised you that."

Tvashtar looked at her over his shoulder. "I know, Kelestra," he said. "But…it's because of that monster that I went through fifty years of hell! Because of _HIM_!!"

"I'm sorry."

Phoenix stood in the doorway, looking at them with a guilty expression. "Dark Storm came for me…if I hadn't come here, you wouldn't have had to fight him…"

"How can that monster be your father?!" Telca said. Phoenix winced.

"I…" she trailed off. "I don't know. I'm sorry…"

She opened a portal. 

"Phoenix, wait!" Lashana called to the teen, but she had already walked through the portal. Kyle ran after her, stopping briefly to look at Lashana and her friends.

"It was nice to meet you," he said, bowing. "I'm sorry about having to fight that monster. I'd love to stay, but I don't know how to use magick, so I have to leave. I hope to see you again."

He ran into the portal seconds before it closed. 

*-*-*

_An hour later…_

"Tvashtar, are you all right?" Lashana sat down next to her Guardian, who had been sitting silently in the library for an hour. 

"I'm fine," he said, looking at her. "Although I have this sudden pang for a chocolate sundae."

Lashana chuckled. "Yeah, you're back to your old self!" she said. "All right, c'mon, I'll get Kenshin to make you a sundae. I think I'll have one too, come to think of it."

Tvashtar grinned, shot to his feet, and bolted for the kitchen. Lashana blinked for a moment.

"HEY!!"

She shot to her feet and ran after him.

*-*-*

Lizzie, meanwhile, was…lost in the forest.

"Hello?" she called out, hearing her echo and, once again, mistaking it for another person. "Hey! Where are you?!"

_Hey! Where are you!?_

"Stop copying me!!"

_Stop copying me!!_

Needless to say, she would stay lost in the forest for a few more hours yet…

**The End…for now. Mwahahahah….**


End file.
